wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight(Futile War)
Chapter 5: Midnight Eagle woke at seventeen minutes to midnight; he must have cried himself to sleep. He looked down at the floor to see if the note was still there. It was. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, which was hard, considering how tightly the sheets of his bed had been put on. His back ached, but for a wound of that magnitude, it had healed fairly well. He slipped his legs out of the side of his bed. Then he began to walk down between the aisles upon aisles of beds which were precisely opposite each other, one row of beds on one side of the wall, one on the other, each opposite each other. He walked through the middle of them; limping a little as he went. Slowly but surely making his way to the end of the rows of injured pets, where a large archway stood, which Eagle presumed led out of the hospital. Lights skimmed through the window to his right-hand side, they startled Eagle and he dived down under one of the beds. Grunting and clutching at his back, trying to ignore the pain that diving onto the ground had caused him. A car had pulled up outside the hospital. He could hear pets talking; footsteps began making an echo in the long corridors of the hospital. After a few seconds, three pets appeared at the archway. Two were wearing Elite Dark Army clothing, which had been darkened, either by the amount of light in the room or by intentionally making the dyes on them darker. The other one was wearing a Special Forces hat, on it was a strange rank sign Eagle didn't recognise. He was also dressed in a midnight black coat. Their faces were all covered by black masks, and they all carried a knife and an 'Uber' pistol was holstered by each of their sides. They walked quickly up to Eagle’s bed. They didn't seem too surprised to see he wasn't there, but Eagle heard them muttering. They began looking at all the patients, making sure they hadn't gotten the wrong bed. One of the Elite-wearing soldiers pulled out a small radio and said to it, "Target is not present in section one, standby; we may be slightly late to the LZ." With that they began to walk back to the archway. Just as they were about to leave, the one in the black coat sharply whipped up his hand into a 'Halt' type gesture. He then turned around, slowly walking towards the bed that Eagle was hiding under. The mysterious figure arrived at the end of the bed. Then to Eagle's relief he walked around to the side of the bed, looked at the patient lying in it, slapped the patient hard on the cheek and said, in a calm, controlled voice; "What is your name, son?" The patient was startled and replied back in a shaken voice "m-my-my name is- is SpiderWalker." The pet looked at him and said, "Are you scared, SpiderWalker?" "Scared of what, sir?" SpiderWalker replied in a confused and bewildered voice. Eagle shut his eyes just wishing for the pet to go away, then he opened them, and the mysterious pet’s face was right in front of his, he was in a press-up position, with his hands and feet supporting his body off of the floor: Looking Eagle directly in the eye, only about four inches away from him. The pet then said, in a mocking voice... "Scared of monsters, under your bed?" Then he stood up, clicked his fingers and the two other pets briskly grabbed hold of one of Eagle's arms each and began to drag him out of the hospital. Eagle screeched and shouted as he was dragged through the entrance hallway, but it was empty. No one else could hear him. When outside, there was a jeep waiting for them, with a pet dressed in the same elite clothing leaning with his lower back on the front of the car, he was on a radio to someone. As soon as he saw the three pets and Eagle, he closed the radio, then said, "What took ya' so long?" "Lad got scared, tried to hide," laughed one of the pets who had dragged Jagger. "What about his friend?" "Bed was empty, don't know where he's gone, likely dead." "Shame... well, lets get him in the jeep." With that, Eagle was hoisted into the back seat of the five-seated jeep. As the engine turned on, and the jeep rumbled and vibrated, Eagle tried one last time at shouting for help. And as he did, a pet to the left of him who’d previously been on the radio simply looked at him. And punched him, knocking him out; the group then drove into the darkness. While Eagle dipped in and out of consciousness for about thirty minutes. As the jeep eventually slowed down, the pets exited it and they lifted Eagle out and lay him down on the floor by the jeeps right side. The one who had the radio before pulled it out again and said; "Ok, we’re ready for our ride home, we are present at the LZ?" The reply came quickly, “Roger that, E.T.A. thirty seconds.” With that, Eagle could hear the distant sound of a plane, then ten seconds later he could see it in the sky. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, nothing like the standard fighter planes of the Dark Army, larger, with a thicker body; it appeared that instead of using magnetic plates to ride on the wing they could actually get inside the plane! The plane landed around thirty meters to the right of where Eagle lay, and the pets who had 'captured' him were standing. It shook the ground around it, making Eagle slide down, face-first into the ground. Eagle hauled himself back up and attempted to say; "What is happening, where are we going?" but it came out as a strange mumbling sound. One of the pets told him to be quiet. The back of the bottom of the plane opened to form a ramp with a strange hissing sound. Then the two pets, who had picked Eagle up at the hospital, lifted him up again. They made their way to the plane and walked slowly up the ramp. The pet in the black coat continued walking into the pilot’s cockpit while the others sat down in seats lined up against the wall of the planes. Two pets who had been in the cockpit walked out a few seconds after the pet with the black coat went in. The two pets who were carrying Eagle sat him in one of the seats and strapped a seat-belt around him. "Hold on mate, you won't ever have had a ride like this before" one of them said. They sat down and buckled themselves up. A sound buzzed and the voice of the pet in the black coat came through speakers around the plane: "This is Delta, team Echo and Alpha, returning to base with the package, team Bravo be ready for our return, we are comin’ home." And with that, the plane began to plough forward, accelerating very quickly. Eagle’s mind was racing with questions. The main ones being; ‘Who the hell are these people?’ ‘Where the hell am I going?’ ‘What do they want from me?’ ‘Am I going to die?’ But he knew if he said any of them out-loud, he’d probably just get punched again. Besides, now that his friends were dead, and there was very little chance of him going home. He was up for an adventure. And with that thought, the plane took off into the night sky. END OF CHAPTER 5: MIDNIGHT Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters